


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: habinny, sin - Freeform, vinbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SIN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.

“That’s right Vinnie. Suck me good.” Says Habit as Vinnie licks and sucks at his dripping cock, completely naked, completely bare. “What a good boy you are, Vinnie.”

Vinnie moans around Habit’s cock at the praise, and continues sucking, licking, and rolling his tongue around and around it. He bobs his head, starting to get harder and harder as he does it. Soon it get’s too much to bear so he moves his hand toward his own dripping cock. Just as he’s about to touch himself, Habit grabs his hand and moves it away.

“Now, now, now.” Habit says with a smirk. “No touching yourself without permission.”

Vinnie moans  and whines as best as he can with Habit’s cock deep in his throat. He tries to pull away, but Habit’s hand comes up to his head and pushes him back down. “No, you’re not done sucking me yet.”

Embarrassingly, Habit’s crude words turn Vinnie on even more. The ache in his cock grows and grows, and so does his impatience. He starts to suck Habit off faster and harder, licking desperately to get him off, so he can get himself off. But before he can finish, Habit grabs his hair and pulls him off.

“Alright Vinnie, now I want you to do something for me, okay?” Habit asks.

Vinnie’s lips are puffy and he looks absolutely wrecked, just the way Habit likes it, as he nods his head yes.

“Good.” Habit says. “I want you to get on the bed and spread your legs for me, ass in the air, you think you can do that?”

Vinnie nods his head again.

“Good. Good boy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [picking off the petals; i'll let you if you're gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556095) by [inhabitress (excelestial)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelestial/pseuds/inhabitress)




End file.
